non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsoon
Monsoon was a cybernetically enhanced soldier, and a member of the "Winds of Destruction" alongside Sundowner and Mistral in Metal Gear Rising. Monsoon was named after the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Australasia, and was capable of magnetically dislocating his entire body to attack from a distance, wielding the "Dystopia", twin sai enhanced with magnetic fields. He also seemed to believe that the nature of humans was to fight, be consumed with greed and kill, which was based on his childhood in the killing fields of the Khmer Rouge regime, in Cambodia. His serial number is 976-AZQEE, and he was fluent in Khmer, Chinese, and English. Unlike the other Winds of Destruction, he wasn't a former member of any military or paramilitary organizations prior to enlisting with the group. Instead, he was a former gang member. Monsoon's boss theme is called "The Stains of Time". Personality Monsoon was a misanthrope and nihilist, as he admitted to Raiden at their meeting, also believing that the only thing that truly mattered besides war was memes, which he referred to as the "DNA of the soul." He claims that warfare, although a cruel parent, proved to be an effective teacher, as it allowed him to learn and internalize the notion that humans are "diseased," and that the concepts of free will and religion are a myth and a joke, respectively. In addition, he claims that humans are merely pawns controlled by memes, in which it shapes people's will with any individual acting as a carrier to whatever memes had been passed onto them. It is strongly implied that he developed these views and his psychopathy from being a victim and survivor of the Khmer Rouge's reign of terror. His nihilism was severe enough that he also didn't care if he died, as evidenced by his final actions being his telling Raiden to finish him when meeting defeat. The only time he actually expressed any emotion other than sociopathic hatred was shortly after Raiden succumbed to his Jack the Ripper persona, in which he was initially shocked, remarking with a slightly remorseful tone that Raiden has "lost his mind." Unlike his compatriots, Monsoon avoided coarse language, even when losing his temper. Viewing nature as neither ugly nor beautiful, he described his actions as simply part of nature running its course. As such, he believed in the concept of "survival of the fittest"; elaborating that the strong will inevitably prey upon the weak. While he was resigned in his mentality as an expert killer, he likens this self-acceptance to the notion of memes simply being passed onto him, as he describes that anything that a person is exposed to will naturally influence said person's mentality; implicating that Raiden's self-denial as unnatural and in direct contradiction of nature running its course. While he lauds Raiden's ideal of using a sword as a "tool of justice", even describing it as a "pretty meme", he berates Raiden for merely using said ideal as an excuse for his inner guilt (later revealed to be rooted to Raiden's self-awareness in which he actually enjoyed murder), describing it as an illusion that Raiden simply imposed upon himself to justify his actions. When Raiden had finally revealed his pleasure of killing through his "Jack The Ripper" persona, Monsoon was open-minded enough to quickly change his presumptions about Raiden's character and personality, saying that he "misjudged" him and then happily remarking that Raiden was like "them" (the Winds of Destruction) after all. During his dying moments, Monsoon displayed signs of resignation towards his fate. In addition, he believes that he passed his meme of survival of the fittest onto Raiden, describing that Raiden's triumph will allow the "slaughter" to continue. Despite his antagonism with Sam during his recruitment into World Marshal, they were seemingly on good terms by 2018, as implied by their casual acknowledgement towards one another. The two had also conversed in their own spare time as Monsoon explained that Sam had told him about Raiden's ideal of using his sword as a "tool of justice". Besides this, Monsoon was also seemingly well-acquainted with Steven Armstrong, as implied by their casual discussion with each other just prior to Sam's arrival at Denver. Abilities Monsoon's body was an unique cyborg chassis consisting of a series of segments held together by powerful electromagnetic forces which could separate considerable distances while still remaining part of the whole. This allowed Monsoon to dodge sword slashes and separate his body to increase his reach or attack from multiple angles at once. In addition, the generator was powerful and refined enough to lift large objects, such as Stryker APCs and Hammerhead gunships, and objects with trace amounts of metal, such as a reinforced concrete obelisk. This also granted him the ability to stick on metal structures, as his magnetic abilities allowed him to walk upside down. The cyborg body itself was highly maneuverable with considerable jumping abilities, far greater than Raiden's. His eye sockets were hooked up to cables that attached to a bump in his helmet. Similar to Raiden, his cybernetic feet also had extensions at his heels. The electromagnetic generator is activated by part of his visor extending outward. However, even his electromagnetic abilities had their weaknesses. The body was no less susceptible to EMP grenades than others, and a direct strike at the extended generator would cut him off from his electromagnetic abilities, stunning him. As well as his magnetic abilities, Monsoon carried a pair of sai called "Dystopia" which he was extremely skilled with, and a belt with pouches containing red phosphorous grenades. He used the latter to disorient foes, attacking from multiple directions. Background Full details on his past are unknown, although he claimed that he inherited his stance on killing people or ending up killed and his nihilistic views from the Cambodian capital city of Phnom Penh and the reign of terror from the Khmer Rouge regime and the killing fields between 1975-1979. At some point later, he joined a Cambodian organized crime syndicate, and was rumored to have had involvement in the drug trade and human trafficking. He also mastered the use of sai weapons, and his crime record was extensive enough to far outrank any ordinary gang member. He eventually got modified with a magnets-based body after being caught in a gang shootout and mortally wounded. It was at this point that he decided to work with the Delaware-based PMC Desperado, apparently feeling it was much safer to work at a PMC instead of a crime syndicate. Category:Transhumans Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Metal Gear Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Cyborgs Category:Humanoids Category:Dead Characters Category:Males Category:Human Variations Category:Characters Portrayed by John Kassir Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Criminals Category:Characters Portrayed by Masashi Ebara